Spider Bite
by RainbowFez
Summary: Ethan is kidnapped by a terrifying beast. Can his friends save him or will he be eaten alive on Christmas day? This is a Bethen so it rated T just in case
1. Byby Benny

I don't own MBAV because if I did there would be a lot more Bethan. This is only my second fanfic I have published so give me reviews. I want criticism too so don't be afraid to point out my problems. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy.

…Ethan's house…

Friday night, Benny and Ethan lay cuddling together in the seer's bed. Soft soring filled the room. Waking up with a start Ethan elbowed his boyfriend in the ribs. "Ow" benny gasped, opening his eyes. "What's wrong the tall boy asked? I just had the worst nightmare." "It was just a dream" Benny wisped, kissing the top of the smaller boy's head. You right Ethan said. Go back to sleep I'm getting a drink of water." Within seconds Benny was back asleep snoring soundly. Walking down the stairs into the kitchen, The Teenager her a crash from the back yard. The only light in the house were the charismas lights on the tree, plunging the back of the house in darkness. Grabbing one of his hidden stakes (you can never be too carful) from under the sink he opened the back door. A dog growled when it saw the approaching figure. "Just a dog" Ethan laughed. "All these vampires are putting me on edge. Not every sound is a supernatural monster." His words were cut short when something hard hit the back of his head.

…Morning…

"Ethan got up pretty early today" Benny mumbled still half asleep. "Well let's go find that little cutie." Smiling mischievously. Benny crept quietly down the stair preparing to scare the other teen. They were home alone because the rest of the family had gone to a relative's house for a birthday party and E's parents didn't know he was here. They don't let them stay alone in the house anymore. They thought the two of them would do inappropriate things. Of course they did and still find the time to. Creeping into the kitchen, Benny saw nothing. A banging sound came from the back door. He left to find the door wide open swinging in the wind. "That's odd." Benny muttered. "Oh my god. Ethan's stake" he whispered. What happened?" Scared now Benny rushed through the house calling his boyfriend's name, getting more panicked with each passing minute. Grabbing the phone the frightened teen called the only person he could think of "Grandma Ethan's missing soothing took him" benny almost cried out. "Yes, I'm sure. Please come here and bring everyone else." Crying the boy waited for help to come.

…Somewhere dark…

Merry charismas to me came a crackly voice waking up Ethan. "I can't wait, such a feast such a meal." The seer tried to move but was trapped by some sort of sticky string. Shaking his head Ethan realized why he felt so funny. He was hanging upside down on a giant spider web. With his eyes getting adjusted to the darkness, Ethan could see other figures tied up in similar cocoons. Chuckling to herself a huge Spiderwoman came into view. The creature had a head of a beautiful woman with flowing black hair. But it was attached to a giant hairy spider body. Crawling around on the web, eight long hairy legs bumped into some of the wriggling forms. Ethan turned his head to look away but heard the scream, and the crunching sound of cracking bones. "I just love the young. So tasty and tender. The best of the best. A most wonderful snack" The creature sang moving back up the web.

…Ethan's house…

Evelyn and three vampires arrived just minutes after the call for help. "What happened? Do you remember anything" Benny's grandmother asked him, patting him on the back. "No I just woke up and he was gone." Benny paced the floor, attempting not to cry. "We will find him Benny. He will come home safe." Sarah said calmer than she felt. "Here's the plan" Evelyn said, bringing all attention back to her. Erica you will search the east part of town, Rory the west. Sarah You must search the surrounding woods. Watch for tracks or clues. Benny, you will help me gather ingredients for a spell I hope to find Ethan with. Is everything clear" She asked? They all nodded, except for Benny. "I should be out there looking for E" he whispered, after the vampires had left. "I need you here honey. You will help speed up this spell. We might even be ready my tomorrow. Don't worry, you are helping just as much as the others" Evelyn responded reassuringly.


	2. In the Web

Sadly I don't own MBAV. I hope you like chapter two. There are sosme vig suprises coming up in the next chaptors so keep reading. Remember to review and enjoy. RanbowFez out PEACE

…Spider Web…

The screaming woke Ethan from his restless sleep. Again a teen was devoured alive by the spider. "Just remember Benny" Ethan silently reminded himself. "Stay alive, stay alert, Get back to Benny." Silence fell once again as the beast left her web. Scurrying on the distant floor meant that she was leaving again. Ethan tried to close his eyes but was thrown into a vision. A line of people passed through his vision. Old and young, but a lot of young. So many children crying, so many desperate faces all inside Ethan's mind. These poor people were that Beast's victims. All the people she ate, all the people that suffered. Blacking out after his vision Ethan slept.

…In the Forest…

"Ethan! Ethan! Ethan!" Sarah's screamed running with her vampire speed. She had traveled at least ten square miles and there was nothing, no sign of Ethan. "I should get back she moaned. We are supposed to meet back at Benny's house. Please let the others have more luck." Rushing toward town Sarah headed to base camp. Erica stood on top of a tall building looking out at the streets below. "No luck" She said. "I hope he wasn't eaten. I would miss the little geek. Well time to head back." At the same time Rory was following a squirrel under a house. He wriggled trough the tight space. "Come out Mr. Squirrel there's nowhere to run." A scream sounded from a few feet away. It sounded like a young girl but Rory was stuck. The vampire turned to see hairy legs jump off the ground. "You got luck this time Mr. Squirrel but it won't happen again. Finally after six minutes of twisting and rolling the young vampire got free. "Got to get to Grandma" he said rushing away.

…Benny's House…

"No benny, it's the purple stone Grandma Weir called from her spot on the floor. A chalk circle took up most of the floorboards. Everything had been moved out of the way for the ceremony. All three vampires made it back at the same time. The doorbell rang. "Go let them in" she commanded Benny. Flying to the door the spell master flung it open. "Ethan" he nearly screamed. The others just shook their heads sadly. No one had any news but Rory. "A little girl was taken by something he told the group. I couldn't stop it because I was stuck under a house. It had hairy legs that ended in a point. I saw three legs but I think there were more." "What is that" Sarah asked Grandma, expecting an immediate answer. That does not narrow it down much. It does get rid of many monsters, but there are still over twenty things it could be. "Well it's a start" Erica said, happy that they had some kind of lead. The group pulled piles of books of the shelves and began to look. The moon was high in the sky when Evelyn told everyone they could go home. Books covered the tables and chairs and The floor was covered in multicolored symbols and swirled. Colored stoned sat in matching colored circles. In the center was a page of the old woman's spell book. Evelyn needed to finish preparations quickly if they planned on getting back alive. There were many possibilities on what could have taken her grandson's boyfriend and none of them were good. Ethan could be dead. He most likely was dead. But the earth priestess held onto hope. Ethan was strong and would live. "There is one more thing we need" She told her grandson, who was still pacing holding his head in his hands. "Benny, please calm down" The priestess calmly asked. "Ethan is out there somewhere, taken by some hairy legged monster and you want me to calm down!" His voice cracked as he stuttered through his words. "Quies et tranquillitas" She commanded. Closing his eyes the spell master lay on the couch that was moved to the corner and slept. Getting up the woman pulled three hairs from Benny's head.

…the Spider Web…

Ethan was in another vision. People screamed all around him. The world was an inky black and there was only shadows. Ethan was pulled out when he heard e little girl crying. "Mommy. Mommy" The little girl wept from her cocoon next to Ethan's. "Everything is going to be fine" Ethan whispered to her, worried their captor would hear them. "My friends are coming to save us. Be strong." The girl sniffled turning her head to Ethan before silently crying, tears leaking down her forehead and falling to the floor below. "It'll be fine" he whispered, more for himself than for the girl. Once again Visions overtook him as they have been since the moment he woke up in this hell. The seer didn't understand it and couldn't stop it.


	3. A Bite

I don't own MBAV. Hope you like the chapter. Please review.

…In the web…

Ethan couldn't stop moaning. His head felt like it was going to explode. He couldn't even sleep. The visions wouldn't stop. He almost wanted to die. The poor boy had seen so much. His visions had shown him people being devoured, Brutal murder, and a shadowy world where there was only screaming and darkness. "Good morning little one" Ethan heard. He'd been able to listen to the things going on around him even though he was having a vision. "Mama" the seer heard the little girl scream. The cries were unbearable. Ethan could here every crunch as the girl was eaten alive. This spider loved the fear and pain, Ethan could tell that. She made sure to keep them alive as long as possible while eating them. One boy was Conscious for ten minutes as the arachnid took her time snaking. The way she was chewing Ethan could tell it was going to be one of the long meals.

…Benny's House…

Evelyn chanted obscure words, holding a candle in each hand. Dancing around the chalk lines, she would occasionally sound like she was singing in some foreign language. Benny watched as his grandmother did this over and over again, amassing a large stack of candles. "I need to do something" Benny whispered, running up to his room. Pulling out his spell book the young spell master wrote down ten different spells. "Grandma isn't the only one that can use magic" He said to himself. Sitting at his desk Benny began to combine the spells, writing in new words to link them and combining some words. This is dangerous. He knew that. But it was worth a shot. Benny would not sit back and do nothing, even if it meant risking the destruction of everything I a three mile radius.

…Above Whitechapel…

Erica hovered hie in the sky, feeling the energy around her. The ancient vampires could sense the world around them and if she could learn how then Ethan would be safe. "Work already she yelled at herself. I need to find Ethan. He's my brother and I won't let him die." Erica felt something shift in her. Her heart felt warm. "My heart better not be growing three sizes she muttered." But the warmth spread to her head. Erica's brain began to burn. Pain was everywhere. The vampire held her head and shrieked. Falling from the sky she hit the pavement. Three hours later she awoke. Everything was fuzzy. Things felt different. Then she opened her eyes. Shocked the blond vampire closed her eyes. She could see everything around her, and not just the things on the surface. Erica could see through walls and everything else. It was different than seeing. She just knew where things were. Keeping her eyes shut tight the vampire flew into the air. Ethan she whispered feeling him farther in the woods.

…Deep in the Woods…

Erica stood in front of a pit. She knew Ethan was down there, but so was something else. "Something old is down there" Erica said without even thinking. "Something from the shadow times." With those words she jumped. Her eyes went black and when she opened them, she realized her second sight was gone. Landing like a cat the vampire let out her fangs. "Screaming children" she asked? Trying to be as silent as she could, the girl moved father into the tunnel. "You have come to the wrong place vampire." Erica turned to see a giant gray spider hanging upside down, her face that of a woman. "You shall pay" the monster screamed. Opening her mouth the spider had sharp fangs, but not two of them. Every tooth was a fang. Unable to react Erica screamed as teeth sank into your skin. Rising back up into the darkness the face smiled. "Don't worry dear. You won't die. That wouldn't be much fun" The vampire collapsed feeling her bones burn.


	4. Spiderwoman

I don't own MBAV. Enjoy and review.

…In the Pit…

Erica's body cracked and squeaked as her limbs elongated, as her body widened, and as her body transformed. A Spiderwoman with Erica's face rose to here feet. Smiling her sharp smile, the once vampire took off. She climbed on the walls of the pit going for the surface. Erica had a mission, kill her friends. Smiling to herself the original beast climbed to her web. "I do wish I could get more food. But people just don't cooperate. So I apologies. I'll only be eating you tomorrow. I know how much you wanted more friends. Ethan stood firm, not making a sound. As his brain hurt Ethan fell into the world of shadows. Standing in a puddle of blood a woman cried. The blood was not hers, but it covered her hands. "You killed my brother she growled. And you shall pay." The woman rose her face to the sky. It was the same face on the creature that had taken him. My goddess grant me my wish. Give me the power to kill those who wronged me. Give me power and let them die. The woman fell to the ground smiling. The pain coursed through every part of her body. In seconds she had changed into a half spider monster. Time to die" she screamed. Ethan opened his eyes. That was the first vision that actually made sense, here in the web.

…Behind the Church…

"Benny I don't like being here" Sarah said. "Sorry Sarah but I need back up in case this spell goes horribly wrong" Benny told her. "Ok stand about three yards away so I can have room." Pulling out a piece of lined paper, the spell master began to read. His voice became deeper "Aliquam et ducit ad infernum. scensee omnia eu, deduc me in profundum. Ethan Morgan ascendit in cor meum. Confirma, et obdurare, elementa luce clara tenebris. Sit modus est timor, et venite ad me: Ethan Morgan." The spell took five minutes to recite properly and benny fell to his knees exhausted. Sarah felt the earth ruble and crack. Splinters in the ground released beams of harsh light into the sky. The sky filled with clouds and shadows appeared around them. "Benny" Sarah asked, her face pail in fear. "I don't think this is supposed to happen." Benny sat and waited, needing to find his boyfriend. "Time to go" Sarah shouted, grabbing benny and running away. Two minutes later an explosion shook the town. Purple smoke floated into the sky and blocked out the sun. "I messed up didn't I" Benny whispered. "Benjamin Weir what have you done" his grandmother yelled rushing down the street. "I combined some spells. I thought I could find Ethan" his face fell, tears welling up. "You did a lot more that blow up that church" The earth priestess explained, her eyes getting dark. "If you had wanted half an hour, my locator ceremony could have found that boy. But now you even messed that up. Those clouds are dark magic. Dark magic" She screamed. Your mess up has contaminated my stones. It would take days for me to purify them again." "Benny was shocked and horrified. He just lost their one chance to save Ethan." Rory came rushing down the street ramming full speed into Sarah. "What was th…". "A huge spider is coming, and it has Erica's face." Rory gasped. As if on cue The Erica headed spider crawled on top of the nearest house. "You will die" She hissed. "Get ready" Grandma Weir said. "We have a problem." Erica scurried across the lawn grabbing her best friend in her huge pincer-like legs. "Let go of her" Rory hissed at Erica, jumping onto her back. The spider just bucked him off the brought the vampire up to her face. The Erica shaped face opened her mouth wide, unhinging her jaw like a snake. "Ignis spiritus" The Earth priestess shouted, fire coming from her hands. Erica-spider freaked out throwing her prey against a house. Fear entered Erica's Eyes. Benny moved his arms but was too worn out to use any magic. It was all up to grandma. Rory and Sarah were knocked out and he was stupid. "In sanguine tuo et non Congelo" The words felt like cold water. Everything became still and Erica was frozen mid-attack in an ice.

…Benny's house…

"So we're just going to leave her Sarah asked, worried about Erica. "We will fix her later but I think I know a way we can find Ethan." The three teens gave her their complete attention. "Erica was our ticket to Ethan. She was attacked by an ancient being. She came from the first time. Long before vampires or human. She lived when the world was still made of smoke. She has lived a long life thanks to her Goddess. But she would not normally transform another being. She stole Ethan for her food. He is trapped in her web somewhere deep underground in a cavern she dug." "Then how will we find him" Benny pleaded her to continue. "Erica had to be close for such drastic measured to be taken. If we follow her path we can get to the web and save Ethan.


	5. Time To Save E

I don't own MBAV. I hope you like this chapter. I think it's been going really well. Please give me reviews. If I spelled something wrong or messed up a word I'm sorry. I've been checking for errors since I saw all the problems I had with past chapters but I might have missed some. I hope you like it. And if you do check out my other stories. : )

…Benny's house…

"Rory. I don't think bug spray is going to work" Sarah commented, as the short vampire put three cans of bug spray in a tool belt he was wearing. "Hey, she's part bug so you never know" the blond vampire smiled. Clapping her hands Evelyn turned attention to her. "Sarah and Rory, your job is simple, incapacitate the beast long enough for me to stun it." "What am I going to do" Benny asked, ready to save his love. "You will stay here" grandma said darkly. "What!" Benny shrieked. "He's my boyfriend. I need to help." "No Benny. You used all your energy on that spell that is still blocking out the sun. I can't let you come with exhausted and powerless. You need to sit this out" the old woman sighed. Benny got up and grabbed one of the magic daggers on the table. "I'm going and that's final. "If I have to glue you to a chair I will, but that will only use up some of my magic and with a creature as old as this, I'll need it all. Benny realized he'd have to wait for them to leave before he could follow them. "If you feel like things are too dangerous or you're loosing, transport me there. I'll be ready. "Fine" grandma agreed, promising herself, she wouldn't bring Benny. Leaving the house, Sarah and Rory held her up off the ground and took off. Flipping through his spell book, the spell master found just what he was looking for. It was dangerous and risky, but if he could pull it off, the monster wouldn't have a chance. "Time to get some ingredients"

…The Pit…

Are you ready grandma" Sarah asked. "Completely ready. Ready to fight with all the magic I have" Evelyn said. The three of them floated slowly down to the bottom of the pit. Rory slipped and stubbed his toe three times while scurrying through the dark. As the tunnel began to widen, the rescue party could hear the crying of young people. "I'm sorry little one" the spider woman said as she brought a boy from their school to her mouth. "There are people I need to kill. I'll be back in a few minutes." The vampires released their fangs and Evelyn rose her arms. "Don't let her bight you" the old woman said. Flinging herself off the web, the half-spider landed on top of Sarah. Lightning shot her back and the vampire recovered. As the spider stood the two vampires began to circle her, looking for an opening. Flinging out her long legs she tried to knock the two down. Rory flipped in the air landing on the hissing creatures back. Eat buggy death Rory yelled, jumping onto her head and prating two cans of spray in her eyes. Fire surrounded the two and Rory was flung into a wall. Blood dripped from a crack in his skull. Evelyn prepared anther spell but was struck down by a web string hitting her face. Sarah was left alone, facing off against a deadly attacker. "You vampires don't give up" chuckled the Spiderwoman. "You grew some balls in the last hundred years." Sarah prepared to pounce, knowing it was useless. Sparks shot from the sky as a huge dark shape scuttled down the wall. Everyone stared at the strangest sight they had ever see. The Erica spider charged at them, with benny rider her back. Pulling on the rope he had tied around her neck, Erica rose her front legs and slammed into the other spider. The Earth priestess pulled off all the string to see two giant beasts snapping at each other, slashing the other with their legs. Black blood covered the walls. Taking her chance Evelyn blasted the old spider with a bright ray of green light. It collapsed from the ground, black blood coming from her mouth. The Erica spider shivered, and with the old one's last breath, the vampire shifted back into her original form. Benny ran into the web room, flames shooting out of his feet like a rocket, propelling him into the web. "E where are you" he called desperately. "Here I'm here" A familiar voice rang through the cheers of laughing and crying youth. Taking out his dagger, Benny cut his boyfriend free. Wrapping his arms around his savior, the two kissed, tears falling from their eyes.


	6. Christmas Day

I don't own MBSAV. This is the last chapter. I feel bad about ending it but I liked it a lot. I hope you all enjoyed it. Only the same two people have been reviewing and I really want people's opinions.

…Benny's house, Christmas Day…

The two boys had not let go of each other since the rescue. All the children had been returned to their families with a memory wipe. Ethan told his parents he couldn't remember what happened to him and they all spent charismas together in the safety of benny's house. Pulling away for one of the first time, Ethan excused himself to talk to the old earth priestess. Grandma, I have a question" The teen asked. "Is it about what happened" she inquired. "Yea. When I was trapped in the web, I was stuck in constant visions. They wouldn't stop. I saw shadows and darkness and so much death" Ethan whispered, his face turning pail and pasty. "You were in the presence of a creature of true magic" She explained. "The time before all has been lost. There is almost nothing that remains from those years. Your body couldn't handle that kind of magic so it coped the best it could. It threw you into visions trying to escape what was tormenting you." The two stared at each other for a little while, both reflecting on all that had happened. "E it's time to open gifts" Benny called from the other room." As night fell and Jane yawned, Mrs. Morgan decided it was time to go. "Mom can I stay over" Ethan pleaded. "We almost lost you. I don't want you staying here." "Mom" he pleaded. "I will see you every day but I love Benny as much as any of you. I need my boyfriend right now. Please" Tears threatened to explode out of him. "You can stay" his mother hesitantly said.

…Midnight…

The two boys still sat next to the sparkling Christmas tree. It comforted Ethan. There were so many colors, none of with were there in his prison. Light comforted him. "Let's sleep" Ethan whispered to his boyfriend. "No I want to sleep here" the seer said pulling Benny back as he stood. "If that's what you want the tall boy replied. The two boys cuddled, illuminated by the colorful light. "I love you benny. You saved me."


End file.
